


А для милого дружка - и серёжку из ушка

by deva_gor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: Милота и теплота





	

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжет навеян картинкой, раздобытой на просторах всемирной сети http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/4/6/3046664/84306648.jpg  
> Написано для fandom Terra Incognita 2016 в рамках Летней ФБ

Вот уже который день Вук пребывал в глубокой задумчивости… Мог ли он предположить всего лишь пару циклов назад, что рядовая командировка на Межгалактическую объединённую станцию окажется для него поистине судьбоносной? По меркам своего народа он уже давно вошёл в пору зрелости ‒ самое время для поиска партнёра ‒ но вот незадача: соплеменники Вука все как один вовсе не горели желанием покидать родную планету, и, хоть и гордились членством во Вселенской ассоциации содружества, любое, даже самое увлекательное путешествие воспринимали сродни несправедливейшему наказанию. А Вука с детства манили другие миры: ещё будучи совершенным крохой он вдоль и поперёк облазил интерсеть, доведя до глубокого отчаяния добропорядочную родню неколебимым намерением непременно отправиться к звёздам. Стоит, впрочем, отдать должное родителям ‒ счастье первенца и наследника оказалось для них важнее привычного уклада жизни, и Вук был отпущен из семейных объятий, провожаемый бесконечными напутствиями и причитаниями. Разумеется, он возвращался. Всегда возвращался домой, привозя с собой сувениры, рассказы и новые привычки. Но после снова срывался в дорогу, словно где-то внутри подрагивал невидимый канат, за другой конец которого тянул кто-то далёкий, незримый, недосягаемый ‒ кто-то, кого ещё только предстояло найти и узнать: непременно узнать в тот же миг. И вот это сбылось: самое важное событие в жизни Вука свершилось донельзя буднично ‒ его суженый просто, не глядя, вылетел на него из-за угла в самом обычном коридоре Межгалактической объединённой станции. Натолкнулся на преграду, неловко плюхнулся, отбив зад и озадаченно хлопая широко распахнутыми глазами. Совсем молоденький хуманин ‒ стажёр, только что выпустившийся из Космической академии… Да, откровенно говоря, не такой представлял свою пару Вук.

Его родной, бесконечно любимый мир был суров: дикий, горный, холодный. Соплеменники Вука, как и он сам, ‒ широки в кости, крепко сбиты и сплошь покрыты густой жёсткой шерстью с плотным пуховым подшёрстком: не чета тонкокожим мерзлявым хуманам. И стоило оценить тонкий юмор Судьбы, подсунувшей именно это нежное дитя Космоса в пару Вуку. Меж тем пара отзывалась на Чака и была, кажется, совершенно очарована Вуком, по-первости восторженно стрекоча о каком-то Чубакке, которого Вук, вроде бы, нестерпимо напоминал. Вук, как ни старался, не мог припомнить никого из родни с таким именем. Уже много позже выяснилось, что речь шла о персонаже замшелой экранизированной истории: в сети даже удалось отыскать ссылку на трансляцию этого раритета. Определённое сходство действительно было, и даже закралась мысль, что, видимо, Вук ‒ всё-таки не единственный сын своего народа, которого однажды позвали звёзды.

Меж тем, несмотря на внешние различия, им двоим было восхитительно уютно вместе ‒ и говорить, и молчать. Последовавшее в свой черёд интимное единение принесло много жарких смущающих открытий и неожиданно естественно воплотившихся волнующих фантазий. И всё бы хорошо, но Вука изводило одно: он должен был найти способ понадёжнее утеплить свою хрупкую пару к предстоящей встрече с роднёй. И если в надёжном и тёплом семейном доме за здоровье Чака можно было не опасаться, то как быть, когда настанет черёд непременных ритуалов, с начала времён проводящихся в открытом всем ветрам родовом каменном круге?

Вук совершенно извёлся, даже немного сбросил в весе, и всегда лоснящаяся здоровьем шерсть, казалось, слегка потускнела. Собственно, тут-то его и настигло долгожданное озарение: вот прямо так ‒ извернувшись в неудобной позе перед зеркалом, с наполовину застрявшим где-то в районе холки частым гребнем. Вопль радости, невольно вырвавшийся из широкой груди, отозвался грохотом в глубине жилого отсека и заполошным топотом взбудораженного Чака, героически бросившегося спасать возлюбленного, по всей видимости, атакованного в душевой неведомым противником. Отважный боец был тут же пойман в объятия и награждён за проявленную смелость. Дважды.

***

Стоит ли говорить, что они произвели небывалый фурор? Привычные к чудачествам сына, родители Вука стойко встретили очередной подарок Судьбы и с гордостью разослали приглашения ближней и дальней родне ‒ обретённая долгожданная пара заслуживала должного уважения. И пусть говорливые языки сплетников зарастут колтунами: ветра спели брачную песню ступившим в родовой круг, и она была прекрасна и вечна, и каждое сердце, познавшее любовь, отозвалось ей. И пусть подобной пары не видели раньше под этим небом, но разве они не прекрасны сейчас: большой сильный Вук, аккуратно остриженный деликатным цирюльником под плюш, и Чак ‒ его хуманин ‒ прячущий нос в капюшоне отличнейшего тёплого комбинезона, связанного из такой знакомой шерсти.


End file.
